195,5
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Déjà ?" fut la première pensée d'Oikawa en voyant que Kuroo l'appelait. Ou quand le capitaine des chats craque et a besoin d'extérioriser. ( ATTENTION SPOILS ! SPOILS CONCERNANT LES CHAPITRES 195 ET 196 )
_195.5_

 _Bon j'avais pas d'idées pour le titre, donc on va partir comme ça._  
 _AVANT TOUTE CHOSE UN AVERTISSEMENT : CET OS CONTIENT DES SPOILS SUR LES CHAPITRES DE HAIKYUU, LES DERNIERS SORTIS, APRES LE CHAPITRE 190. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS SUIVI JUSQUE LA ET QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ÊTRE SPOILEZ, NE LISEZ PAS._  
 _J'espère que c'est bien clair dans la tête de tout le monde._  
 _Pour les autres qui veulent bien rester avec moi : ce chapitre se passe donc ... comment dire ça spoiler dans les notes ... pendant le chapitre 196. Voilà. Ou entre les deux matchs. Enfin juste après le match de la douleur pour les fans mais que en cinq chapitres. Vous suivez toujours j'espère._  
 _ENFIN BREF. Pour ceux qui suivent, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, pour les autres, encore une fois, y a du spoils._  
 _Bonjour à tous au fait, je suis ravie de vous retrouver. Je vais vous laisser lire et on en reparle à la fin._

* * *

195.5

Oikawa releva la tête et soupira d'agacement. Il récupéra son téléphone après s'être essuyé la main droite. Il détestait être dérangé quand il prenait son bain, pourtant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran l'obligea à se lever pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. Sa première pensée fut "déjà ?".

Au bout du fil, un sanglot. Il se figea, stupéfait. Kuroo pleurait.

"Tetsu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit-il inquiet.

\- On ... On a rien pu faire, Tooru ...

\- Tetsurou tu me fais peur.

\- On a perdu. Cette ... cette putain de foutue chouette à la con nous a massacré."

Le passeur se mordit la lèvre et se maudit de n'avoir pas fait le voyage jusqu'à Tokyo pour encourager son petit ami depuis les gradins. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait peur de ce match contre Fukurodani et contre Bukoto. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Allez ça va aller ... Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes bien battus.

\- Ouais. Vraiment. Mais ... il est juste trop fort. Fais chier. J'aurai juste voulu gagner."

Il y eut un nouveau sanglot étranglé et Oikawa serra les dents en fixant le plafond. Il se sentit impuissant. Lui aussi connaissait ce sentiment. Pourtant il se força à se montrer encourageant.

"Eh, c'est pas fini ! Il reste le match pour la troisième place !

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs ... faut que j'aille me changer. Désolé de ...

\- Désolé de rien du tout. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Je pense à toi."

Il sourit en entendant un rire nerveux du coté du capitaine de Nekoma.

"C'était très gay comme phrase.

\- Navré, mais tu l'as cherché.

\- C'est ça. Il faut que je raccroche. Faut encore que je remonte le moral des troupes.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- ... J'avais juste ... besoin de craquer."

La voix de Kozume au loin dit qu'ils devaient y aller. Oikawa fut content de comprendre que son petit ami composait son numéro dans les coups durs, quand voulait parler à quelqu'un sur ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne se cachait plus derrière son image de capitaine parfait. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux.

"Ca va bien se passer Tetsu.

\- Ouais j'espère. Je te tiens au courant. Merci Tooru.

\- Je t'aime" déclara-t-il bien fort.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Kuroo murmura "moi aussi" avant de raccrocher. Ravi, il étouffa un cri de joie dans l'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, le smartphone du central afficha un selfie d'Oikawa, toujours allongé nu sur son lit, un des yeux refermé et la bouche en coeur. "Courage, défonce tout" affichait la légende.

* * *

 _C'est fou comme on se sent mieux quand on écrit ce qu'on pense sur le papier. J'avais cet OS en tête depuis une semaine, je voulais juste attendre le chapitre 196 pour le poster. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'avais envie d'un Kuroo déçu et juste deg de s'être pris la branlée du siècle par la chouette. Bon j'exagère un peu, peut être. Mais bon, 4 tomes de match contre Ushijima et pour le putain de match entre les deux bros, 5 chapitres à peine. Oui je suis quand même un peu frustrée._  
 _Enfin voilà : le capitaine chat a aussi le droit de craquer._


End file.
